Once Too Often
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Marion questions her place in Robin's heart and life. How they are growing apart instead of closer..season 2..
1. Chapter 1

-1Marion walked through the dirt streets of Nottingham. She wasn't happy, as things between her and Robin weren't exactly good. They seemed to fight about everything. More so than when she was living at home with her father.

The fine summer day, would normally have brought a smile to her face, and happy thoughts. But instead a dark cloud hung over her, and uncertainty.

When would things get better? When would Robin stop putting everything before her, and giving her no thought. It seemed she would always be second to whatever problem that caught Robins' attention.

She stopped at a stand selling small meat pies. She bought one from the young woman and turned and walked on. She looked at the pie, and seeing a small child sitting playing with a rag doll, she handed the pie to her. The tiny girl smiled, with a smile that was missing three teeth.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning she saw Allan, he motioned for her to come over. Marion glanced around and walked over to him. He stood there in his leather, and noticed how neat he was.

"Marion, if I gave you some money, would you leave? Go far away, until the King returns?"

Marion looked at him, studying his eyes, looking for his soul. "Allan, my father will die if I do. Why should you care if I am safe?"

Allan leaned against the building, and crossed his arms. "You saved me from Robin. You have always been nice to me, never looked down on me."

"Why wouldn't I? You are a good man, that's all that matters. I just don't know why you are with Guy."

He moved closer to her, looking into her blue eyes with his. "Because I don't want anything to happen to you. Robin is an ass, he doesn't appreciate you, and he'll end up leaving you alone again with his need to sacrifice himself, to be the most loved man in Britain."

He could see the hurt in her eyes as she bit her lip. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She didn't back away.

"Allan, if I could free my father, I would go. Robin, isn't the man I remember, or thought I did. Maybe he never was. I can't go on with his games, being last on his list of importance."

Allan stepped closer, raised his hand to her cheek. His hand warm, gentle and light on her skin. "You deserve better. If I had a girl like you…she'd be the most important in my life. But I am a peasant, with nothing to offer any girl."

Marion smiled and leaned and kissed him on the lips. "You have more than you think….Allan A'Dell." She turned and walked away, leaving Allan standing there, mouth slightly open.

If only such a dream were possible. He had felt something for her since he first saw her. Then discovered she was Robins. A peasant can't allow themselves to dream of walking on the same dirt as nobles. It wasn't done. But how he wished. He had kept her secret, protected her against Gisborne. All because he cared for her. He watched her fade into the crowd.

It was later as Marion returned to her room. When she sat down on her bed, when the other door opened, and Robin looked in. "Marion."

"What do you want Robin?"

He moved over to her, and tried to kiss her. She pushed him away. He moved and sat on her bed. "What is wrong? I know I haven't been to see you in a few days…"

"Robin, I thought you meant what you said…that you would never leave me again, regretted going to the holyland. But you keep doing it, sacrificing for the King still, and your ego."

"My what? I'm trying to protect everyone, including you. I am doing what a man must. I am a loyal subject of the king. But I still love you."

"Do you? No concern how I feel, or would if you died? Haven't you hurt me enough? If we were married, and had a family, you'd still do this…leaving us behind…at the mercy of anyone like the Sheriff!" There were tears in her eyes.

"Marion, my men have told me about leaving them out of things, and going off on my own. Hogging the action they said. Thinking of myself. I just don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"You are their leader, irresponsible, hot headed, head too big for his shirt man. How did you survive over there? I can't live like this, Robin. I wont."

"Marion? What are you saying?"

"I'm tired of being hurt by you. You aren't the man I fell for, or thought you were. I want someone I can grow old with, who will be there for our children. We can't come last with him."

Robin got up, his lips thinned. "I thought you understood. I love you, need you more than anything. I can't live without you." There were tears in his eyes.

"Your actions say otherwise. I wanted the future we dreamed of. I thought you did. Why couldn't you love me as much as do the King, passion for me like you do your adventures? Why must I be last? Go Robin….please." She turned away from him and walked out the room. She didn't know where she was going…maybe to visit her father.


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: This story idea comes from season 2. That I have not seen yet, only read about here in the states. It seems things are not that great between them. Sometimes loving someone is not enough, to let oneself be hurt over and over.

Marion lay there thinking. Perhaps she was still believing in fairy stories like the one her nanny had told her so many years ago. Where everything was perfect, and all lived happily ever after. But the big question, was it possible? She wasn't certain. Robin was her childhood sweetheart, up until she was sixteen and he left her for the king. She knew men went and faught for their king, and had their duty. But hadn't Robin done his already?

She rolled over and hit at her pillow. She was cold and miserable. How many times could she watch him risk his life, being careless with it, like his plan had been to take on all the black knights…certain suicide. It was almost like he courted death. She thought men probably thought different from women, and it was why he did what he did. Even her father had done what he thought best, by wanting her to marry Gisborne, while he tried to stop the sheriff. She would never do that to her daughter, if she had one.

What could she do about it all. She could overlook Robin's need to sacrifice her future with him, she could become a nun, or decide that perhaps love wasn't enough to stay by Robin's side. She had told him how she felt, and he seemed puzzled by it all. But why? It was simple to her. Perhaps she should seek a man's point of view, but who could she talk to about this?

Perhaps she could talk to Little John, but he was Robin's man. She would decide in the morning. Allan, She knew a few girls that were nice, and also pretty. Perhaps he might like to meet them. Perhaps she could find a woman for Little John also, one who had kids, and alone. She enjoyed matchmaking when she could. Too bad she was so bad at doing her own.

Marion dozed off, to a fitful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin came back to camp in a foul mood. Much looked up from stirring the food. "How did it go Master? Did you get us some vegetables? "

"No." Robin sat down, and his dark expression worried Much. The other's tried to ignore Robin, figuring it had something to do with Marion.

"Master, has something happened? With Marion I mean?"

Robin looked over at him, as he rubbed his bearded cheek. "Yes, Marion is upset with me. She thinks I don't care about her. That I don't think about her as I should. That I take foolish chances with my life, and act like I am a one man army. I tried to explain it to her. I had a duty to the king, my countrymen."

Much put down the spoon, and rubbed the knees of his pants. "Master, she might be right. You do take foolish chances, like with the Knights, leaving us behind as well. You run off on your own, sacrificing yourself, and not worrying about the rest of us who care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'd miss you. It would kill Marion."

Robin stood up and began to pace. "Perhaps I am a bit impulsive, but I am trying to make things like they once were, before the sheriff, and Prince John took over while Richard is gone. Marion is pulling away from me. I am going to lose her, and I don't know if I can change for her. Be what she wants me to be. She doesn't change for me. The night watchman for instance. She risk her life, taking on Gisborne that night, and almost died. Women are supposed to be obedient to their men. She is headstrong, and does what she wants."

"Yes, but not repeatedly like you. You can't change the whole country, Master. You are one man, and you can die like the rest of us. Perhaps you could think before you act, consider all of us, before you do something like that, then not do it."

Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Much, my friend. you have a point. It doesn't work for everyone though. I will think on it."

"Dinner is ready. If you want to talk later I will listen. Do you think Marion might want to talk?"

"I don't know Much, you could see."

The outlaws sat around the fire, eating their dinner silently. The rabbit stew was tasty, and filling.


End file.
